Onigakure
by NekoFoxYokai
Summary: ADOPTED. Everyone knows the elemantal countries but whats off the map? Little does anyone know that demons have their own ninja village Onigakure- but how will Naruto cope when a squad of Oni nin want to make him the head of the Kitsune clan?
1. Prologue

**Neko: Gawd Fox! I can't believe you haven't made this idea a story yet! :D it's so awesome!**

**Fox: believe it -.-**

**Neko: … O.O (burst out laughing)**

**Fox: …it's not that funny -.-**

**Neko: uh, yeah it it! XD**

**Fox: … dattebayo… :/**

**Neko: (dies laughing) XD**

**Fox: (turns to readers) do **_**you**_** people thing it's funny? O.o'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto :/**

* * *

**Onigakure**

_Prologue_

* * *

A black-cloaked figure stopped in its tracks from its way through the trees, stopping at a high branch. It's head, hidden behind the shadows of its cloak, turned to the direction of a sudden power surge. The wind from the powerful chakra at an estimated 50 miles distant was enough to send the tattered black cloak to billow around the figure, showing from the body to be a female. Two more cloaked figures joined her sides as the wind's pressure died down slightly, her black cloak drifted back to gravity, making the silver full moon insignia on the back evident. On her right was a blood-red cloaked figure with a black flame insignia on the back, to her left was a sandy brown cloaked figure with purple kanji "Akumu" on the back, both hoods staring toward the chakra source. This was kitsune yokai chakra, but not just any fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Feel that?" came a voice from the black-cloaked female.

"Yeah" answered the blood-red cloaked figure, a smirk evident by its tone. "Who would of thought we'd find him in the Land of Waves when all our sources pointed to Fire?"

"'_Our sources' _also say' something' about 'im bein' stuck 'n some human" the third interjected, its drunken accent making what it said almost unintelligible "Was' he' doin' still out an' about eh?"

"I say we find out" the second stated eagerly.

"Now yer speakin' ma' language" the third replied, but made no effort to move. Both waited for the female's opinion before anything, as she was their squad leader.

Her black hood barely made her nod noticeable "We go with caution, remember that. We don't want to end up like your brothers now do we?" The bloodred and sandy brown-cloaked figures looked dejected at the comment, but quickly regained their composure and nodded in understanding.

"Yer nah gettin' rid o' us that 'asily" the third by her left boasted, which was his way to say not to worry.

"Yeah just don't get yourself killed you drunken raccoon" the second to her right said cockily.

"Na' if ah gotta be savin' yer life first, ya Hime" the 'drunken raccoon' slurred just as arrogant.

"Now, now you two. We still have to find out if that was Kyuubi, after searching for almost 13 years-" "Ma' case is er…a good 'undred" the 'drunken raccoon' cut in "well about a hundred years for you. I personally want to go back home and relax, don't you?" she said, looking at the other two in question.

"I don't know actually" 'Hime' said with a grin visible from the shadows of its cloak as it put its arms behind its head in a relaxed pose. The blood-red cloak moved enough from the extended arms to show that it was a she. "I kinda like it here in the human countries. All this space to move around without the risk of being eaten alive is great!" The leader and the 'drunken raccoon' both rolled their eyes at this.

"Ya aren' exactly at de bottom o' de food chain ya Hime, so there ain't room fer yer sassy complaints about bein' eaten ya ninny" the 'drunken raccoon' muttered "ah wanna get this over wit so ah can go 'ome an' have meh a good ol' tub o' sake!"

"Who are you calling a ninny?!" 'Hime' growled.

"Have ya gun deaf--" "Enough." their leader cut off, immediately silencing both. "Our mission is to bring both of your brothers back home, not have both of you fight each other. Now I suggest you both get going on seeing if that chakra we felt was Kyuubi or not seeing as it faded as you two were _arguing_." she said pointedly, daring them to disobey her orders.

"Hn." 'Hime' replied as she jumped into the trees toward the strong chakra, which seemed to fade away as quickly as it was there.

"Ya don' need ta be tellin' meh twice" mumbled the third as it jump into the same direction as 'Hime'.

The female leader smirked and shook her head, _What's with raccoons always wanting the last word?_ she thought before she too leapt toward her teammates.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Onigakura **means _demon village_

**Hime **means _princess_

**Kitsune** means _fox_

**Akumu** means _nightmare_

**Kyuubi** means _nine tails _**{Neko: hehehe… pokemon…hehehe Fox: (hits Neko over the head) shut it duh-duh!}**


	2. Demons In The Mist

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto :/**

* * *

**Onigakure**

_Chapter 1:_

_Demons In The Mist_

* * *

A black-cloaked figure joined a bloodred and sand colored cloak, which were already crouched on the bridge rail, watching the fight. There was a mist ninja with useless arms, going up against fifty thugs or more. He kept on going even after being impaled by countless weapons. The cloaked leader looked at her teammates to make sure the blood didn't make them go berserk. They silently nodded reassuring they were under control and went back to watching the fight. The mist ninja had just killed a man named Gato by decapitation with the kunai in his mouth.

"Incredible…" the crimson-cloaked figure breathed out as the mist nin fell.

"If only demons really existed like that, then we'd be a feared race again…" their leader silently agreed.

"He's dyin' now, once he's dead ya can make 'im one o' us" the male in the sandy brown stated barely above a whisper. "Ya can do de same for 'is lil' friend over there." he said as he looked over at the dead child which had an unmistakable female scent.

"Naruto!! He's alright! Sasuke-kun is alive!!!"

This brought the three cloaked figures attention from the fallen mist nin to the genin and jounin of the Leaf.

"Ugh… wat ninja wears _orange_?" the male in the group asked in disgust.

"At least it's not as bad as _pink _hair." the crimson-cloaked female said with equal disgust.

The one in the orange turned around to see this 'Sasuke', who the girl was babbling about. "Huh?" the cloaked male turned his hooded head around to look for their leader. She seemed to have disappeared without them noticing them, which wasn't really that unusual.

He turned to see her walking toward the remaining thugs, with the corps of the mist ninja with the hole in his chest in her arms, held bridal style. It seemed like their other teammate was still looking at the genin as the girl tried to hug the raven boy, so he elbowed her to pay attention.

"Ow, you asswipe, what was that for?" she hissed as she turned around glaring at him.

"Should wey help 'er?" he said motioning toward their leader with his head.

Before she could reply, the thugs decided they wanted everyone's attention again. "Hey! Hey! Hey! You killed our meal ticket!! You guys are dead! Now we're gonna pillage this village and take anything of value!! Starting with you, bitch!!" they said as they started charge at their cloaked leader. The Leaf nin were near panic as they saw the thugs approach, not even noticing the cloaked figure that seemed to have disappeared right after the thugs started to charge. The next thing that happened shocked both the Leaf ninja and villagers that happened to arrive at that moment. The cloaked teammates that stood crouching on the side rail stayed impassive as they watched their leader knocked out every thug in a black blur and calmly kept walking toward the impaled mist nin with the other still held bridal style.

"Who…." Zabuza started as she crouched down and laid Haku beside him.

"Sssshhhh, hush." she cooed. "I'm here to give you a second chance, as well as this girl." she spoke softly as his eyes widened, no one other than him knew that Haku was a girl. "I was impressed with your performance, even though we never really came here for you..."

"We…?" he managed.

She gave him a twisted smile, the gleam from her razor-sharp rows of teeth visible from the dark shadows from her hood. "Demon of the Mist was such an appropriate name…" she whispered before all he saw was darkness.

* * *

Kakashi readied another kunai as he saw a black-cloaked figure defeat all those thugs so fast, not even his sharingan could track it the whole time. He knew he didn't have enough chakra to defeat this person, he couldn't sense any chakra in them, but his natural instincts were going haywire, telling him to get away as fast as possible. Kakashi was suddenly reminded of Kyuubi's presence twelve years ago, how it had affected him the same way. Whoever this cloaked person was, they weren't human…

His eyes widened as he saw the cloaked figure take a scroll from within their cloak and with two puffs of smoke, Haku and Zabuza were gone. Kakashi quickly went through the possibilities in his head of what this person wanted. Were they a bounty hunter? A Mist ANBU?

He tensed as he saw the person stand, turn to look behind him. Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and Naruto were behind him, Kakashi knew he had to protect the bridge builder and his students. He looked at the other villagers who seemed at loss at what to do as they watched the cloaked figure slowly walked toward him.

"Who are you?" he asked, getting into a defensive position, kunai ready.

The cloaked figure stopped a few feet in front of him, and shook their head tsking. "Ninjenss have absolutely no manners…" a female voice came from within the shadows of the black cloak's hood.

"_Ninjen_?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound calm, the possibility of this being a demon suddenly making him tense.

" I come here looking for a my brother, he has been chosen to be the head of his clan, but the thing is, he's been missing for about a hundred years—see he ran away from our village with my sister and we haven't seen him since, and he seemed to have completely disappeared twelve years ago when my sister was so _savagely_ killed by a _ninjen_." she said venomously, ignoring Kakashi's question, but what she said only hardened Kakashi's suspicions.

"And who is this brother of yours?" he asked cautiously, knowing the others behind him were listening in case another fight broke out.

The cloaked figure merely pointed behind him. Kakashi turned and saw she was pointing to Naruto, and his blood suddenly went cold. He was afraid of this…

Naruto was confused, it was obvious on his face. "Me? But—I've never—"

"It's ok Naruto" Kakashi reassure as he turned back to the cloaked figure who's only movement was to put their arm back down.

"Naruto…" the female said smoothly, testing the word. "So that is what the ninjen is called…"

Kakashi glared at the cloaked female, ready to throw his kunai if needed. "I won't let you take Naruto away." he said trying to sound sure of himself.

"You're uncertain…" she stated, making Kakashi tense even further. "You know you can't possible go up against someone like me and live… it's very clear in your eyes…"

"Kakashi-sensei, what's this about?!" Sakura asked, her voice cracked with obvious terror. So she could feel it too. The overwhelming aura of bloodlust hanging listlessly in the air—it was intoxicating, making you want to kill yourself almost. Kakashi shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about that. There were too many lives at stake right now, the villagers, his students, and the bridged builder, but she was after Naruto.

"Move pup, the boy is mine" she said, taking another step forward, but she stopped as a kunai imbedded itself in the ground before her.

Kakashi turned to Naruto who was the one who threw the kunai. "Who said I was going to go without a fight?" he asked, as he took out another kunai, determination gleaming in his eyes. It was now Kakashi's turn to be confused, could he not feel the choking aura of death, which lingered in the air? His eyes widened as he say a flash of red in Naruto's eyes, but it quickly disappeared before he was sure if it was even there.

The cloaked female studied him for a while, the air tensed as the silence dragged on painfully. They were all suddenly surprised as she burst out laughing. "That's what I like to hear you stubborn numbskull! You may be trapped in a ninjen, Zettai-kun , but you still don't want to come home!" she laughed. "Very well, Naruto-kun, we'll give _you_ a choice to come with us or not, I guess Zettai-kun's sister will have to run the Kitsune clan if the later is your choice…"

The red-cloaked female tensed from her spot on the bridged rail while the male snickered beside her.

"We were actually on our way to get another runaway from our village, so I'll come for your decision in two months time." she said before suddenly disappearing in a burst of flames.

Nearby, the other two cloaked figures watched on before turning and disappearing in the thick mist without anyone's notice.

* * *

**A/N: **

**{Neko: no we didn't spell ninja **_**wrong**_**!} Ninjen **means _human_

**Zettai **means _absolute _**{Fox: aka unequaled for you duh-duhs out there}**


	3. Oni Tensei

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto Ө_Ө**

* * *

**Onigakure**

_Chapter 2:_

_Oni Tensei_

* * *

"So Hime, do ya thin' Kura's reallay' goin' ta make de elders agrey' ta make ya clan head?" the male wearing a sandy cloak with the word 'Akumu' in purple kanji on his back said as he poked the campfire lazily with a stick, bringing the embers back to life.

The female in the crimson cloak paced back and forth, leaving a worn out trail in the clearing they were camped in. She stopped and sent a worried glace at the open scroll on the floor not far from her. "I don't really know if she would, but she was asked years ago to be on the council of elders, so they obviously hold her opinion in high regards. She could make me the head of the Kitsune clan if she wanted to, and I wouldn't have any choice in the matter." she said as she stared at the scroll then went back to pacing.

The male grunted, taking out a small gourd, which fit snugly in his hand and uncorked it, taking a long swig of the liquid inside. He let out a sigh of content as the satisfying burn of alcohol went down his throat before he spoke again. "Ya worray' ta much Hime, remember, Kura d'clined der offa, shey don't like ta bey forced ta power an' ah doubt shey'd do dat ta ya…" he paused to take another swig of his drink before continuing. "So stop makin' a rut 'in de ground and come 'ave a drink wit mey" he said, offering his gourd from his spot on the ground next to the fire.

'Hime' looked at him, pausing again in her tracks before sighing, sitting next to him, taking the gourd from his hand. Her nose crinkled as she sniffed the strong liquid within the gourd. "What is this?" she asked, as she plugged her nose with her hand, handing him the gourd back.

"No, no, ya took mey on de offer, now drink" he said cheerily, pushing the gourd back.

"Sorry, but I have to refuse Jiro since I don't know what it is" she said daintily, pushing the gourd back to him.

"If ah tell ya wat it is, will ya drink da damn thin'?" he asked, giving her a lopsided grin.

She hesitated before nodding.

"It's Orge Killer, de stronges' demon whiskey der is" he grinned as he saw her eyes widened from behind her hood since she was sitting beside him. "Now, ya agrey'd ta drink it if ah told ya wat is was, an' a Kitsune nevah goes back on der word" he said chuckling.

Her look of uncertainty suddenly changed to determination. She grabbed the gourd and took a quick swing of the liquor, holding her breath so she wouldn't have to smell the foul liquor. As she passed back the gourd after one sip, she saw his lopsided grin as her vision suddenly began to blur.

* * *

Kura painted the last of the demon seals on the ground surrounding the two corpses. She sighed, rising up and wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. She looked around at the room she was in. It had no windows, no exit, just a room with four white walls, ceiling and floors—well not anymore. All the walls and floor were covered in seals, and in the center of the floor where the seals ended, both the Zabuza's and Haku's corpses lay beside each other. Kura looked around the room, inspecting the seals with her careful red eyes, now visible without her cloak on. She had silver fox ears on her head and silver hair that went down to her waist in a long braid, she wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath a black waistcoat that had a full moon insignia on its back, along with tight black pants which complemented her well toned legs and black ninja sandals. The black forehead protector with a spiral-shaped flame engraved on the metal plate, which was tied around her neck, completed her outfit. All in all, she was the picture of a loyal demon ninja of the Nozomi clan.

She took her paintbrush and gripped it with her mouth by its handle and she started a complex series of hand signs in a blinding pace, never one making a mistake. As she progressed, the edges of the seals started to glow a silver light, increasingly moving toward Zabuza and Haku until the silver light surrounded them too. Another bead of sweat slowly slid down her temple as she finally finished the hand seals. She quickly took the paintbrush from her mouth and painted the final seal quickly between the eerily glowing corpses, and as she finished the last stroke, it began to glow too.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Oni Tensei!"**_

* * *

The male cloaked figure took a long drink out of his gourd and let out another content sigh as he enjoyed the silence. He glanced over at the one he called Hime and couldn't help but grin goofily. That girl just couldn't hold her liquor. He shook his head in amused disappointment. All she took is one sip and she was out cold. He glanced at the open scroll once more, he was supposed to wait for Kura to come out, and after this she wouldn't be able to have any strength to do anything without help.

That scroll was a special one, made from a root of the oldest tree in the forests of Onigakure, it was a demon sealing scroll, but unlike most sealing scrolls, this one was for sealing ceremonies. It was a Nozomi clan family heirloom since the clan, along with a high water affinity based chakra, they also had a sort of kekkei genkai to be able to revive the dead. Well, most demons would argue that the Neko clan already has that bloodlimit, but that wasn't necessarily true. The Neko clan _could_ revive the dead, but they are a clan of skilled puppeteers of high fire affinity based chakra, they revived the dead to an extent, only bringing back souls with temporary flesh so they could use in battle, not anything to the Nozomi clan's degree. The Nozomi clan could bring revive dead corpses that haven't been dead for more than a day, reviving them as a stronger demon than before. Unfortunately, many demon clans, like the Neko clan, envied the Nozomi clan. Finding any reason to kill a Nozomi, they practically wiped out the whole clan about two centuries back, leaving Kura and her twin sister Miya as the last survivors. What happened to Miya was another story, but Kura was now the last living Nozomi, something he could sort of relate to. But Kura was a prodigy, she took her clan's jutsu and made her own so that she could revive humans into demons. Though she didn't do it very often, she'd be drained of chakra for the next three weeks, but he'd allowed it this time. The way she'd looked at those humans made him thing she wasn't the dead lifeless monotone prodigy she always seemed to be. Her life was hard, maybe there was still life left in her yet.

He took a steady sip as he saw a seal being painted on the otherwise blank scroll by what looked like an unseen paintbrush. _Good, the resurrection ceremony is almost over_ he thought as he saw the seal shimmer with an eerie light, which he knew meant the corpses were being resurrected. It was only a few more minutes now… He watched with interest, to tell the truth, this was the first time he'd actually known for her to create two demons at once, if she was drained from her chakra from just creating _one_ demon, just imagine _two_.

He took another sip as a sudden burst of flames appeared over the scroll to reveal Kura standing there. She took one glance at the Hime and raised an eyebrow. "Jiro-kun, what happened to Kimi-chan?"

He turned lazily to look at the Hime in question, acting as if he hadn't noticed she had passed out. He turned to her and smiled impishly. "oh, dat Hime jus' sleepin' off 'er worries. Ah gave 'er a sip o' ma' here Ogre Killer an' shey passed out like a 'nsomniac who f'naley could sleep." Jiro slurred, taking another sip out of his gourd.

"Oh, is that all?" Kura said as she put her hand to her head as her vision became slightly off balance. She wobbled in place for a while, Jiro standing up to help her, only to fall down again. Kura let out a loud yawn before falling backwards on the ground, unconscious.

Jiro sat up and looked around the camp, seeing his squad all unconscious and blinked. "Well, dat's al'right, ya can all sleep w'ile ah…" he yawned "… guard de camp…" he slurred before falling on his back asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kura** means _treasure house_

**Nozomi **means _full moon_

**Onigakure** means _demon village_

**Miya **means _sacred house_

**Jiro **means _the second male_

**Kimi **means _she who is without equal_

**Hime** means _princess_

**Akumu** means _nightmare_

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Oni Tensei **means _Summoning technique: demon resurrection_


	4. The Lady and the Mask

**Disclaimer: P_P we wish we owned Naruto**

* * *

**Onigakure**

_Chapter 3:_

_The Lady and the Mask_

Kyuubi paced the inside of his cage, back and forth, his crimson nine tails sweeping behind him. A black flame suddenly engulfed him and vanished as quickly as it came, revealing a tall man with long messily spiked crimson hair and red slit eyes. He wore a red kimono style shirt with a black flame insignia on the back, black pants, and crimson ninja sandals. He let out a low growl, baring his sharp canines and making the whisker marks on his cheeks to darken. He turned around for the millionth time that day, headed towards the bars of the Seal. Slipping out between the bars once he reached them, the cage behind him was replaced by a dog collar around his neck as it dissipated like a mirage in a desert. He gave the collar an experimental tug before sighing. Not even weakened after the kit had drawn out some of his chakra. It was useless, after twelve years it hadn't even weakened one bit, the only hope he had of being free might kill the kit. That is, unless- he immediately put an end to that thought. He was _not_ going back to Onigakure.

He walked on through the ankle high water that lead throughout all of the maze hallways in the kit's mind. He recognized those chakra signatures. He'd heard Kura's offer to the kit and without meaning to he'd altered the kit's response during his mind's state of confusion. But that wasn't the first time the Seal managed to change something in the kit to make him more like Zettai himself. Zettai, he hadn't been called that in years. He smirked, what he wouldn't do to see the kit's sensei's cycloptic face again when Kura said that the demon he'd always known as Kyuubi was actually called Zettai. He shook his head, calling himself nine kinds of stupid, he wasn't out of his cage for that.

* * *

Naru winced as he jumped up from the stone chair he sat on, a strong current of electricity pulsing throughout his body. He sloshed onto his knees into the puddle of water in Naruto's mind. A girl standing a few feet from the three stone seats in the center of the room gasped and ran to help him up.

"Naru-kun! Are you ok?!" she asked in concern.

Naru nodded as he panted to catch his breath once the pain subsided. "I can't believe it…" he panted heavily. "I just got kicked out…"

The girl with long blond hair in ponytails looked up from the spiky haired blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit beside her to the spiky haired blond boy sitting in the middle stone throne. His dull blue eyes stared up at the black ceiling and his blond hair was a shade whiter than both hers and Naru's. He wore a black fishnet shirt and tight low-rider black pants and ninja sandals.

"Naruto-kun is controlling his body all by himself?" she asked in wonder. He hadn't done that since he was six, ever since he had first created his mask, Naru.

"Naruko-chan, has Kyuubi come here yet?" Naru asked.

She shook her head. "He's not here yet, but I've sensed him leave his cage. He's on his way here." Naruko said.

Naru grumbled incoherently. "The bastard's taking his sweet time isn't he?"

"Shut up brat, I came to talk to Naruto, not you." Kyuubi's voice said sternly from the pipelined hallway as he came into the room.

"Zettai-kun!" Naruko squealed as she jumped and glomped Kyuubi in midair.

"Mfff!" Kyuubi yelped in surprise as he somehow kept from falling with Naruko's well developed chest in his face.

"Quit raping the poor guy." Naru said as he saw that Naruko's breasts were cutting off Kyuubi's air supply.

"Oops…" Naruko said innocently as she let go of Kyuubi who had somehow stayed on his feet, but had a perverted grin which remained.

"Ero-Kitsune!" Naruto yelled, throwing his sandal at Kyuubi's face, only for him to dodge the thrown projectile. Once the sandal landed in the water it poofed from existence and reappeared on Naru's foot.

Kyuubi coughed, regaining his composure. "Well, anyway, I have something to tell Naruto." he said seriously.

Naru frowned and crossed his arms. "Hey, hey! Why don't you ever tell me anything huh? Naruko-chan always seems to know more than me!" he whined.

"That's because if you knew as much as Naruko-chan, you'd ruin Naruto's idiot image. It's better if you're left out in all this in case you end up being questioned. By the way, why aren't you controlling Naruto's body right now?" Kyuubi asked, his eye twitching. He really hated explaining things to Naruto's stupid mask.

"Naruto kicked me out." Naru said, shooting Kyuubi a glare as if it was his fault. Kyuubi ignored him and turned to talk to Naruko in a hushed tone so he couldn't hear what they were saying. "Quit ignoring me you furball!" he yelled, but was still ignored. He growled in frustration and decided to walk away. See how they liked it when _they_ were ignored. He went down the pipelined walled hallways, leaving Kyuubi and Naruko by themselves.

* * *

"It could be dangerous for Naruto-kun to be controlling his body by himself. Someone could catch him when he least expecting it." Naruko said quietly as she shot the Naruto sitting in the center stone chair a concerned look.

Kyuubi followed her gaze. "Maybe you should help him." he suggested.

Naruko shoot her head. "I can't. Naruto-kun's not letting anyone else share control. He even went as far as stopping Naru-kun." she said solemnly.

"Do you at least know what he's doing right now?" Kyuubi asked, afraid Naruto's cover could be blown. Everyone in his conscious agreed that Naruto should be seen as the idiot his mask, Naru was.

Naruto wasn't the most mentally stable person existence. If fact, he had two other split personalities. Naruko, his female self, who was the manifestation of Naruto's gentle, loving side. She was the most compassionate and understanding one out of all of them, though she did have a tendency to be slightly perverted, though it was mostly Kyuubi's fault. There was also Naru, Naruto's mask. He was nothing more than an act at first, but as the years progressed, he slowly manifested into a personality of itself. He was Naruto's childish idiotic side, the prankster and the one who usually controlled Naruto's body, but he wasn't as permanent as Naruko's personality was since he wasn't really a part of Naruto, but something created to filter the affects of how cruel and unforgiving Naruto's life really was from himself. In a sense, Naru was Naruto's mental defense mechanism. As for Naruto… he was quiet and reserved. He hardly ever spoke or controlled his body, it was even a wonder he was controlling his own body right now. He hadn't controlled his own body without at least having his mask on since he was six. Since the day he was only a few seconds from dying on the street's of Konoha after being beaten and almost killed by the villagers. If it hadn't been for Kyuubi, Naruto would be dead now. That October night, Naruko was first created so Naruto wouldn't turn into a hate-induced creature.

Naruko looked up at the black ceiling and nodded slightly. "It's hazy if I'm not partially controlling Naruto-kun, but he's training by himself." she said, visibly relieved.

Kyuubi sighed. "Maybe he just needs some time alone…" he said.

Naruko nodded. "I can explain things to him one he comes back, I know you can't stay out of the cage with a collar for too long Zettai-kun." Naruko said, giving Kyuubi a heartwarming smile that Kyuubi found contagious.

"I guess it didn't take you very long to figure out what she said huh?" he asked.

Naruko snorted and started to twirl a lock of blond hair from one of her pigtails absentmindedly. "She only said it to everyone on the bridge." she said sarcastically. "I still can't believe Naru didn't figure out that that cloaked woman was talking about you. I didn't know your names a Zettai or that you had any siblings, Zettai-kun."

Kyuubi nodded. "My name is Zettai no Kitsune. Kyuubi is only a title given to Kitsunes and their cousins who have reached nine tails, so I'm not exactly the only Kyuubi out there. The woman in the cloak is actually my sister-in-law Kura no Nozomi, she's a Kyuubi as well, but she's actually older than me. My younger sister Kimi no Kitsune is the one she was saying would take over our clan if I didn't go back to Onigakure." Kyuubi, or Zettai explained.

"Onigakure?" Naruko asked curiously.

"Its sort of us demons' version of you ninjen's hidden village. Though only the peaceful demons, or so they say, formed the village. The other demons prefer to keep to themselves far away from anyone so are farther west of the continent. Haven't you ever wondered why the maps ninjen use never go farther west when it clearly shows that land is missing. Everything isn't just a square you know. It doesn't end where the map does."

Naruko's mouth made an 'O' shape as she suddenly realized that she'd never really noticed that about the maps she'd seen that depicted the nations and found that what Zettai said was true. "So Onigakure is somewhere west of where ninjens have actually mapped?" she asked in amazement.

"Onigakure is actually on the opposite coast. It would take a normal ninjen about a year of traveling for them to get there, if they could find it and if they don't get eaten by then." Zettai said as if being eaten was normal. "But then again, most ninjens can't even forage any food there since their weaker stomachs couldn't possibly ingest anything that grows in the giants forests which span out between here and there. And don't even mention the small animals, they're larger than horses! So having enough food for a year is also something that would be hard to carry with you without having everything in a five mile radius after you."

Naruko's face turned green and she looked sick. "And this is only the forests between ninjen civilization and Onigakure?" she asked.

Zettai grinned. "Once you get through there, you're in safer territory, less ninjen and weaker yokai eating demons. From then on, the yokai are a little more civilized, though not many like ninjens, most won't try to eat you. No one in Onigakure eats humans though, it's a oath all yokai who reside in Onigakure make so they may stay in safety, protected by our own ninja."

"There are yokai ninja?!" Naruko exclaimed in shock.

Zettai nodded and put a hand in his kimono sleeve and took out a black clothe headband, handing it to Naruko. She blinked and took it, examining the metal plate which had a swirling flame. "So you're a yokai ninja?" she asked as she ran a finger over the engraftment. She didn't have to look at Zettai to know he nodded.

"So why'd you leave?" she asked curiously.

Zettai turned his gaze away from her and coughed. "Well, you see…" he started in obvious embarrassment but blinked as he noticed Naru was gone. "Hey where's Naru?"

"What? Don't try to change the subject!" Naruko whined as she looked around for Naru. She groaned once she turned back to Zettai only to see he was gone too. She gave Naruto a sour look. "It looks like its just you and me bub."

* * *

Naruto kicked the tree furiously. He'd been training for about four hours now, even though he should probably be resting from the fight today. He'd sneaked out from the guest room he had been sharing with Kakashi and Sasuke so he could clear his mind. He wanted to clear his mind before he would confront Kyuubi. He knew he'd end up punching that damn fox in the face if he didn't. Kyuubi kept too much to himself, that bastard. He should have told him there might be demons looking for him so he could have at least been prepared!

Naruto growled as he kicked the tree he'd been beating to a pulp for the past thirty minutes. The wood beneath his proceeding hits groaned as if the tree was in pain before it broke into a mass of splinters that crashed to the ground with a loud crash. He moved on to the next tree unfazed by the jagged stump that remained. He knew Kakashi knew something he wasn't telling him too. The fact that Kakashi avoided him all afternoon had only pissed him off even more. Then Sasuke had to glare at him the whole time that Naruto was forced to listen and get beaten by that stupid pink bimbo as she screeched about how it was his fault her precious Sasuke got hurt.

After the third tree tumbling down, Naruto stopped to catch his breath as the wounds on his abused hands and feet started to heal. He slowly started to counted backwards from ten to calm himself. What was he doing?! He should be thinking about what he should do next, not ruining the forest and possibly get his cover blown. He sat down on the floor, running a hand through his short blond hair to help calm himself down.

_Naruto-kun?_he heard a soft female vice in his head.

Naruto growled. _What do you want Naruko? _he asked harshly.

_I…I'm sorry Naruto-kun_ she stammered before Naruto felt her leave him alone.

He sighed. Knowing Naruko, she'd probably be crying right now. He groaned and palmed his face as he suddenly felt a pang of guilt from being a jerk to her. He looked around at the destroyed trees. He was a real jerk. He really should find a better way to release all the pent up anger he felt for everyone. Maybe Naru's idea about becoming Hokage wasn't that bad. Naruto quickly discarded that idea, no way was he going to do paperwork for the rest of his life! Naru was an idiot, why didn't he just say he was going to be an ANBU or something? That was realistic right?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Onigakure** means _demon village_

**Kitsune** means _fox_

**Kyuubi** means _nine tails _

**Ninjen** means _human_

**Zettai** means _absolute_

**Kura** means _treasure house_

**Nozomi** means _full moon_

**Yokai** means _demon_


	5. The Sand Demon

**Fox: :/ I'm not saying the others are bad, but this one's my favorite**

**Neko: :O I've noticed, it's the one you like working on the most**

**Fox: well, yeah -.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: L_L we wish we owned Naruto**

* * *

**Onigakure**

_Chapter 4:_

_The Sand Demon_

"Sand, sand, an' mo'e sand! Ain't der anythin' 'ere other dan sand?!"

"Shut the hell up Jiro! You're giving me a headache!" Kura growled as she weakly smacked him over the head as he gave her a piggyback ride.

Jiro grinded his teeth in frustration. "Ah just don' get mey broder's obsession wit sand! It's itchey, hot, an' likes ta gader 'n uncomfertable pleces if ye get mey meanin'…" he grumbled.

"Just shut the hell up you drunken raccoon! I've got a hangover because of you so if you know what's good for you you'll shut the fuck up!!" Kimi growled as she held her throbbing head.

Jiro shot her a look which said that her problem-not his and continued to grumble in his incoherent slur to himself. Under the hot sun of the desert, the three Onigakure ninja made their way toward Sunagakure where they'd gotten a rumor that it was where Jiro's brother would be.

* * *

Kimi looked out into the cool sand horizon as she sat on the top of a tall sandstone that naturally outcropped around their camp. Kura and Jiro were sleeping around their campfire, using their cloaks as blankets because of the desert night freezing cold while Kimi kept watch. She sighed as she pulled her own crimson cloak closer to herself and looked all around their camp, a light breeze blowing some sand in the air making it look like glitter in the moonlight. It was almost the full moon, she noted distractedly. The full moon always made her miss Ichirou, Jiro's older brother. After all, Ichirou loved sitting under the stars with her when it was the full moon, a really romantic gesture since Kimi always loved the sky since her sister Miya showed her how beautiful the moon was and he was her fiancé…

_The damn drunk… _Kimi thought bitterly as she put her hand on the sandstone beside her, directing some chakra into her palm, lifting her hand to reveal a wild moonflower. It wouldn't last long. Such nice things hardly ever did. First her brother left the village. Then her sister left chasing after him. After seeing her so sad, Ichirou went to search for them too, never to come back. Jiro then got assigned the mission to go search for his brother. Then Kura, Kimi's sister-in-law and only family member left also leaves to go find her sister and Kimi's brother. But Kura only brings back news that Miya had been killed and Zettai had disappeared again. The elders of Onigakure all wanted Kimi to become the head of her clan since Zettai wasn't coming back, but Kura somehow managed to convince them into letting them bring Zettai back to become the clan head. They'd been searching for him for the past twelve years and now they finally knew which village he was in. But Kimi could hardly give a ogre's ass about her brother. He was the most infuriating person she knew and he always treated her like an ignorant child. Who cares if he's the first Kyuubi in the past three thousand years? Stupid prodigy… After finding Jiro during their traveling, Kura insisted they also help in finding Ichirou, which Kimi gladly agreed to.

_Life is too complicated…_she mentally sighed. _Damn it all, it's you're fault Zettai for getting involved with humans in the first place!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kura** means _treasure house _

**Onigakure** means _demon village_

**Miya **means _sacred house_

**Jiro **means _the second male(son)_

**Kimi **means _she who is without equal_

**Ichirou **means _the first male (son) _

**Kura & Miya are twin sisters, **

**Jiro & Ichirou are brothers, **

**Kimi & Zettai are siblings, **

**Miya used to be Zettai's wife (before she was killed by humans like Kura said in Ch1) **

**So Miya & Kura are Kimi's sisters-in-law,**

**& Ichirou is Kimi's fiancé**

**We know that's a little confusing so here's how it is :P**


	6. Aware

**

* * *

**

Neko: we got a CoFic going with this story if people are interested!

**Fox: it sorta explains what happened with Miya since some of you are wondering**

**Neko: :/ but we all know how simple explanation fanfics are **_**sooooo**_** boring….**

**Fox: so it's better if you read it while you read this for future references on Miya since I'm too lazy to explain complicated details in here too**

**Neko: :D so please check out Zero if you like Onigakure!**

**Fox: :S but if Zero material slips in here don't blame us if you don't understand what's happening!**

**Neko: yeh bey warned….**

**Fox: dude… why are you talking like Jiro?**

**Neko: ^_^ cuz it's fun**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****x_x we wish we owned Naruto**

* * *

**Onigakure**

_Chapter 5:_

_Aware_

"Naruto-kun, you know the risks, please don't do it again?" Naruko pleaded as she hugged Naruto tightly. "If they find out what's going on the villagers will find it as an excuse to rid themselves of us."

Naruto only stood numbly, reveling in the warm feeling of someone who cared for him, even if it was himself. "Ok, Naruko-chan." he mumbled, guilt eating at his insides.

Naruko sniffed as she pulled back and smiled at him while wiping a tear from her cheek. "Next time don't block me out ok?" she asked.

Naruto nodded as he reached out and wiped another tear from her cheek. "I promise, and I never go back on my word remember?" he said, giving her an arrogant smirk.

Naruko giggled. "Does that mean you're really going to become Hokage?" she tested jokingly.

Naruto chuckled. "Hell no, Naru's word I can go back on."

Naruko smiled with mock relief as she looked over at Naru who was tied to the left stone chair in the center of the room where she had tied him down when she'd found him snooping in the pranks Naruto had made up when he was younger but were too complex for him to do without being suspicious. "Thank god, I thought I'd have to care for everyone in the village if you did."

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Not even I could care about those worthless villagers." he mumbled as he ruffled her hair playfully.

Naruko shot him a sidelong look. "I could care less too." she said, smiling cutely, though her icy voice would have anyone shiver. "As long as I have my family" she said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso. "They mean nothing to me nii-san." she sighed. Naruto smiled down at the shorter girl and wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulder. "But Naruto-kun," Naruko started again as she looked up at him hopefully. "I wouldn't mind having some brothers and sisters."

"What do you mean Naruko-chan?" Naruto asked in confusion.

* * *

Kimi looked over a Kura who was snoring lightly as she slept on Jiro's back as he gave her a piggyback ride. Her eye twitched as she saw a trail of saliva coming out of her mouth shimmering from under the shadows of her cloak's hood. Kimi groaned and used her hand to fan herself as she trudged under the blistering heat beside Jiro, who for once was quiet.

"How much longer do you think this is going to take?" she complained as she unsealed a canteen of water from a seal on the inside of her cloak and took a long drink before handing it to Jiro who accepted it uncomplaining.

He looked up ahead of them as he drank thoughtfully, wishing it was sake instead, but drinking alcohol in the middle of the desert was the quickest way to become dehydrated. He could see the faint dark line in the horizon. To a human, they wouldn't even be able to see it, but he could see even more than the faint line of sandstone if he concentrated a small trickle of his chakra to his eyes, just enough to activate his bloodline. They were the walls around Sunagakure, sandstone didn't form in perfect rectangular steps…

"Wey'll bey der bah nightfall…" he slurred as he handed her back the canteen and readjusted his hold on Kura's legs so she wouldn't slip off.

Kimi noticed Kura didn't wake up and hardly even seemed to notice anything as she slept deeply. That was a sign Kura really _was_ tired. Kura was usually a light sleeper and never had to sleep during the day even if she hadn't gone for sleep in over a month. Kimi brought the canteen to her sister's lips and made her drink some even if she was unconscious. That jutsu she did really did drain her from practically all her chakra, Kimi wasn't going to just let her die of dehydration especially when she was weak. Kura would rest so much better if she was in a bed though…

"We can make it in an hour if we wanted to, why are we going at a weak ninjen pace?" Kimi asked in exasperation. She'd never seen Kura so weak before. She wanted to get to a hotel as quickly as possible.

Jiro huffed as he continued walking. "Und 'ave de ninjens attack us? No thanks hime, ah like 'avin' a rump." he replied gruffly, indicating he was becoming sober and wasn't in the best mood.

Kimi sighed as she caught up with Jiro who was a few steps in front of her.

* * *

Kyuubi gave a deadpanned look to the dull-blond boy with blue-almost grey eyes, wearing a black fishnet shirt and tight low-rider black pants and ninja sandals that stood before his cage. "You can't be serious kit." he practically whined.

"I'm not laughing Zettai." Naruto replied firmly.

"B-but _whyyy_?" Kyuubi really did whine this time as he transformed into his human form.

Naruto shrugged. "Naruko-chan doesn't think it's a bad idea… and well…" he wavered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Geez, kit, I've been trying to get away from being the next thing to a Hokage in my village for about a hundred years now and here you come and mess it up." Zettai grumbled before sighing and laying down lazily. "Wake me up in two months will ya?" he yawned and turned to his side so his back was turned to Naruto.

"Oh, no you don't." Naruto growled as he took off his sandal and chucked it at Zettai, hitting him straight on his head, quickly poofing from existence and reappearing on Naruto's foot.

"What the hell?!" Zettai grumbled as he sat up and rubbed the potato-size lump on the back of his head, his crimson eyes blazing.

"You're going to train me for the next two months Zettai." Naruto said ominously, making Zettai sweatdrop. "Naruko-chan told me about Onigakure and about the being eaten alive sort of thing that goes on west of the ninja territory, so I want to be ready."

Zettai sighed. "Nothing can be easy with you can it?"

Naruto smirked foxily. "Nope."

* * *

Kura yawned as she lifted her head from Jiro's shoulder and looked up ahead of them as they were only a few feet from Suna's gates. "We're here already?" she asked grogily.

Kimi turned to look at her. Even though her face was hidden in the shadows of her hood, Kura could tell she was grinning. "Thank Kami you're awake!" she said with relief.

Kura raised an eyebrow, when she suddenly realized the brooding aura around Jiro. "Don't tell me he's sober…" she said, her eyes widening with every word.

Kimi shot Jiro a hesitant look, but he responded with a grunt. "I fucking hate the desert…" he growled, actually sounding feral.

Kura opened her mouth to form a perfect 'O' as she saw why Kimi was so uncomfortable. Jiro wasn't the kind of person anyone would want to be around when he was sober. _Anyone_ from his clan for that matter. They were hostile and ruthlessly killed without a second thought if there were angered when sober, which wasn't that hard to do.

Kura rubbed her hand in a soothing circle on Jiro's back. "Don't worry, you can have a drink once we get to a hotel." she said calmly. She saw his shoulders visible slump with relief as he slightly quickened his pace.

"Well, let's fucking get going then. I hate being sober. I'm too _aware_!" he said as if being sober was the worst thing that ever happened to him.

For once Kimi kept her sarcastic comments to herself as they made their way into Suna.

* * *

"23 bottles of beer on the wall…23 bottles of beer…" a drawling voice echoed in the dark abyss. There was a sigh before he continued his song. "You take one down, and pass it around…" Another sigh. "22 bottles of beer on the wall…" There was groan. "What's a man got to do get out of this place eh?" he yelled out to no one in despair. "_Come on! _Fall asleep already you little git! I want myself a drink! Hell, I'd settle for just some fresh air and to see the sky! I haven't seen my fiancé in years! Goddamn motherfuckers! It was bad enough being in that teakettle, but this is the third human you put me in! At least treat me and the git with some decency eh? I'd expect you'd get it by now you assholes!" the voice growled, progressively getting louder. "I mean, really! I've done nothing yet except get rid of a few people in my way! Trying to stop me from my drink…" he grumbled, though he was mostly venting since no one could hear him and the git was probably only getting a headache from this.

……………

He wished he had some sake…

* * *

**A/N: **

**Neko: meh you should now what the names mean by now -_-**

**Fox: uh-huh**

**Neko: :D so people, if you wanna see what Kura, Jiro, and Kimi look like for you people who find it hard to picture descriptions, we got a pic in our mediaminer but the link is on our profile people! **

**Fox: :| don't complain about it sucking cuz I think I did a pretty good job for it being my first pic drawn in all color pencil**

**Neko: …. :P I made the logo! Yosh!**


	7. Drunken Raccoons’ Sake

_**Disclaimer: XD we wish we owned Naruto**_

* * *

_**Onigakure**_

_Chapter 6:_

_Drunken Raccoons' Sake_

Kimi grumbled as she walked the streets of Suna alone. Kura had fallen asleep before they'd arrived at dusk and Jiro went to get them a hotel while she went and got them something to eat. She really hated Jiro right now, but he'd been too scary to protest against earlier. She just hoped they sold ramen around here… It didn't seem like any stores were open at all. Actually, the streets were completely empty except for her. She shrugged off the sudden premonition as she went to find at least _one_ place that sold fast food.

* * *

Jiro drank another long chug out of his gourd. He sighted contently as he felt the alcohol of the Ogre Killer start to affect his system, making everything seem like happy sunflower fields. This was definitely something he needed. He glanced at Kura who was sleeping on the bed parallel to the one he sat on and next to the window. She wasn't wearing her cloak now so he could see how she drooled when she slept. He chuckled as she turned around in her sleep mumbling about ramen being the best food in the world. What was with foxes and ramen anyway? He thought as he took another chug of his demon whiskey.

* * *

"Who are you?" a husky voice said before her.

Kimi blinked at the redhead who appeared before her in a swirl of sand merely a second ago. He looked ninjen enough, but she could smell and sense the yoki that lingered around him and she recognized it almost immediately.

"Oh my Inari! It's _you_!!" she squealed happily as she ran up ready to glomp him- only to slam into a wall of sand, knocking herself back onto the floor via momentum. She groaned as she sat up and shot the redhead an annoyed look. "_Oooooow_…" she complained nasally as she gingerly rubbed her nose. "You _douche_!" she whined with fake tears in her eyes as she turned her attention back to the redhead who was glaring at her. "What the hell was _that_ for?" she said pointing a clawed finger at him accusingly.

He only narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?" he asked dangerously as he expelled some killing intent.

Kimi stood up and dusted herself off, completely unfazed by the ninjen's weak killing intent. "Man, I pity you Ichirou," she mumbled to herself distractedly as she dusted off her cloak though she said it too quietly for the boy to hear her. "Being stuck in a ninjen like _that_." Kimi shook her head in mock shame, making the ninjen before her glare at her venomously though she could see he was also slightly confused, but tried to hide it. She cocked her head to the side as she finally got a good look at the little kid. "You know, for a ninjen you're kinda cute." she said with a teasing smile, which was ignored.

"Where you sent to kill me?" the boy asked hatefully.

Kimi stiffened in shock. "_What?_" she asked in surprise. She looked around to make sure someone hadn't appeared and he was talking to them or something, but unfortunately that wasn't the case here. Her shoulders slumped as she scratched the back of her head nervously, her eyes softening as she realized the kid must have had a harsh life if he was _this_ paranoid. "Uh, _no_, I'm not gunna kill you…" she said awkwardly, not really knowing how to handle the situation. "I've actually been looking for you for a different reason…" She saw the boy tense as he readied his sand that came out of giant gourd on his back, making her eyes widen. She quickly put her hands up to show she wasn't going to hurt him. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean it that way!" she panicked as she looked around for anymore ninjens that could be around, but the streets were empty. "Geez, I'm no Akatsuki…"

The boy suddenly winced and clutched at his head, making Kimi start to back away slowly. Maybe it was time for her to leave, at least she learned something about Ichirou right now right? His host was a complete nut job! It's not that she couldn't take the little ninjen, but she didn't want to kill him, plus what if other ninja appeared?

"**Kimi?" **the boy rasped out suddenly, stopping her in her tracks.

"Ichirou?" she asked out hopefully as she took a step forward. She pulled down the hood of her cloak to reveal a teenage looking girl with dark whisker marks on both cheeks, reddish brown hair that was short on her left side and progressively got longer to a little below shoulder on her right side which was held out of her dark red slit eyes by a headband with a spiral flame engraved on the metal plate. The two fox ears on the top of her head perked up as she smiled at him.

"**H-Heh…elp! … No…sa…sake!"**

Kimi faceplanted.

* * *

_**Thump!**_

"Wha? Wha? Huh?!" Kura yelp incoherently as she sat up from the floor. She wiped the drool from the side of her mouth as she looked around in the hotel room. Great, she fell out of her bed again… She sighed as she crawled into her bed again and tried to go back to sleep. She was slowly starting to doze back into dreamland when a sudden loud snore snapped her wide awake. She sat up in irritation and shot Jiro a glare from where he slept on his own bed. He'd obviously drunk himself to sleep…. _again_. She grumbled incoherently about stupid drunken raccoons as she lay back down trying to go back to sleep, but Jiro's incessant snores kept her awake.

She growled in irritation as she finally had enough and got out of bed, put on her cloak and shoes and stepped out of the hotel room, headed to have a walk around the village.

* * *

The ninjen boy slumped down on the ground limply. Kimi rush over to him, only this time she was a little more cautious, she didn't want to slam into a sand wall again. She crouched down and quickly check his vitals, but she jumped back as she suddenly saw his eyes open. She let out a surprised squeak as she fell back on her butt as the ninjen boy sat up.

"**Hey Kimi-chan! What's with the startled face sweetheart!"** the boy said with a sort of dual voice as he grinned cheerfully. Kimi sweatdropped, wondering if the kid really was mental until she realized his eyes were different. Instead of aqua green, they were now sparkling happy amethyst. She grinned back.

"Ichirou!" she cheered happily as she successfully glomped him, making him fall over on the floor with her on top. Surprisingly enough, the gourd on his back mashed down below him into sand, cushioning his fall.

"**Kimi-chan…can I have some sake?"** he asked as he hugged her back, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply.

Kimi giggled as she sat up straddling him. "Is that all you want after almost a hundred years of not seeing you're fiancé?" she asked, pretending to be hurt.

"**You forget, it also means I've been sober for almost a hundred years too."** he replied while giving her a lopsided cocky smirk.** "And as much as I'd loved to catch up for old times,"** he purred as he put his hands on her hips and gave her a chaste kiss. **"I don't really have much time in control in this kid's body."**

Kimi chuckled and leaned down, bringing her lips down to meet his in a sweet but short kiss. "You know, you sure take being sober better than you're brother," she giggled as she pressed her forehead against his.

"**Holy crap! He's here?!"** Ichirou exclaimed through the ninjen's body.

"Yup," Kimi said cheerfully as she got off him. "Now, lets get you something to drink before the ninjen you're in wakes up!"

"**Hell yeah!" **he said enthusiastically as he got off the floor too, the sand below him reforming into a gourd on his back. **"Let's get my little brother's Ogre Killer! I know the bastard carries around at least fifty gourds of the stuff at a time, so he won't miss any!"**

Kimi laughed as she grabbed the arm of the ninjen Ichirou was in and pulled him along toward the hotel they were staying in. "Serves the douche right for being a noodle legged raccoon earlier when he was sober!"

* * *

Kura sat on the roof of the tallest building she found and sighed as she looked up at the moon. It was eerily quite, maybe enough to be creeped out, but she didn't care. It only made it less likely that anyone would see her up here. It was the Kazekage Tower after all. She sort of expected there to be a whole lot of security, but it was obvious there wasn't going to be much of a struggle here. It was weird, almost like everyone was scared of something after night. She shrugged it off as she decided to had a look-see if she could find who the current person Ichirou was sealed in. Maybe then they'd have an easier time finding him.

* * *

Kimi opened the door to their hotel room and peeked her head in a giggles as she saw Jiro was sprawled on his bed snoring loudly, sometimes muttering in his sleep. Ichirou, controlling the ninjen boy's body, stuck his head in afterwards and chuckled. "Still drinks himself to sleep I see."

Kimi snorted. "He always does that." she remarked, rolling her eyes.

"It stunts his growth and makes him fat, I've always told him that yet he never listens." Ichiru sighed in mock despair as he crossed his arms and shook his head in shame.

"I'll be sure to tell him that next time." Kimi said while grinning as they stepped in the room.

"Hey, is there anyone else with you guys?" Ichirou asked as he motioned to the third bed.

"Oh, Kura must have gone for a walk then…" Kimi noted distractedly as she snuck up to Jiro and started to look through all the different seals on the inside of his clock.

"Kura, huh?" Ichirou mumbled thoughtfully as Kimi unsealed some of Jiro's gourds of sake.

"Come on, I don't want him finding out some of it's missing." Kimi whispered as she scooped up the gourds.

Ichirous nodded and snuck out of the hotel room too. Just as they were going to close the door behind them, Jiro suddenly let out a loud snore. "Nah 'm not gay so ya's best leave meh de hell 'lone…." he muttered, making Kimi and Ichirou burst into a fit of giggles at what Jiro said in his sleep as they snuck away with their loot.

* * *

"Sabaku no Gaara huh?" Kura mumbled to herself as she read the Jirunchiki's files as she sat behind the Kazekage's chair, her feet propped up on the desk. "Kazekage's son too." she let out a low whistle. "He's not going to be easy to get without the village's notice." she sighed. "Damn you Ichirou, why are you such a bother?"

* * *

A while later found Kimi and Ichirou drinking on the hotel rooftop. Kimi was sipping one of Jiro's weaker drinks, but she hadn't even had a gourd's worth yet and was already drunk while Ichirou was chugging Ogre Killer like it was water.

Kimi giggled as she saw Ichirou sigh contently as he finished his fifth gourd. "Ya know Ichi-hic Ichirooooohahaha!" she laughed falling back and lying down and looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah Kimi?" Ichirou asked as he flopped down on his side facing her.

She turned to him smiling. "Ah luv you, ya know dat?" she slurred as she crawled toward him.

"Ah know." Ichirou smirked goofily as he wrapped his arm around her waist and hungrily brought his lips to hers, making her let out a surprised squeak Unfortunately Kimi ruined the mood by giggling into the kiss, making him pull back and give her a quizzical look. "Wat?" he asked in confusion.

"Ah just thought o' how ah'm such'a pedophile" Kimi giggled, making Ichirou roll his eyes as she lay down next to him and used his arm as a pillow.

"Ok, you've had too much ta drin-" he was cut off by a light snore making him sweatdrop. She'd fallen asleep…"Ugh, seriously?" he asked to no one in particular since he was stuck like this now and couldn't reach for anymore bottles of sake.


	8. Early One Morning

"_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_

_I heard a maid sing in the valley below_

_"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

_How could you use a poor maiden so?"_

_Remember the vows that you made to me truly_

_Remember how tenderly you nestled close to me"_

_-Old English Folksong, Nana Mouskouri_

* * *

**Onigakure**

_Chapter 7:_

_Early One Morning_

"Well don't you move fast?" Kura drawled with half lidded eyes. Kimi groaned against the light that made her head feel like it was splitting apart as she tried to wave away the nuisance that'd woken her up.

"_Leemeelone_…" she mumbled sleepily. Kura sighed and palmed her face.

Jiro ignored the two of them in favor of turning the sleeping ningen boy over and sniffing him. He smelled like _his_ booze… of course along with Kimi's personal scent, but that was expected after spending a night cuddling next to each other on the roof of their hotel. But other than that, Jiro could smell something familiar- diluted, but familiar. It was a scent he'd memorized since his childhood, and one he hadn't smelled in over a hundred years.

"Ichirou!!" he exclaimed, releasing a bark of a laugh as he scooped the jolted-awake boy in a bone crushing hug.

The boy grunted, and soon Jiro felt sand pushing his arms away rather forcefully. "Aw c'mon Ichirou! Ya haven't seen yer brother 'n a good 'undred years und ya have ta push meh away?" he asked acting hurt while he kept the redhead in a steady bear hug, not even paying attention to the small grains of sand cutting the skin on his bare arms. He wiped away a fake tear for extra measure to look like the disappointed sibling. "Und 'ere ah thought ya would beh glad ta see yer good ol' lil' bro! But it seems yer the pintsized lil' one now!" he finished with another laugh, only for it to lose it's desire effect when he sneezed from sand going up his nose. "Blasted sand!" he ranted angrily, finally releasing the redhead ningen boy from his grip to bat away the sand like it was a swarm of annoying flies. The boy landed on his backside and watched him with a mixture of anger, confusion, and distrust, but Jiro also noticed something hidden behind his mask, fear.

"Are you done yet?" Kura deadpanned as Kimi finally decided to wake up due to all the noise. Kimi shot Jiro a glare, which he shot back a shit eating grin in return. He wanted to tease her about what she and Ichirou's host had done last night, but Kura's no nonsense face made him decide otherwise.

"Fer now." he slurred cockily before picking up one of his discard gourds off the ground and shook it to check if there was still any alcohol in it. Satisfied when he heard a slight sloshing sound, he removed the cork and took a long quaff.

"Good." Kura snapped before turning to Kimi in accusation. "You were _supposed_ to get us food and then come back to the hotel. You were _not_ supposed to find Ichirou's host and get drunk with the boy in an open area where anyone could have seen you like some foolish kit who should still be nursed by their mother." Kimi shrank down under Kura's scolding, which was most noticeably seen by her fox ears flopping down against her head guiltily. "And for Inari's sake, put your hood back up! It's barely dawn, but there are ninja already about. If they spot you, this won't be an easy mission, it's already endangered enough that we might be seen with the boy now!"

Kimi quickly nodded and pulled up the hood of her crimson cloak, successfully hiding most of her face and more importantly her fox ears and red slit eyes. Kura in the meantime started to pace back and forth, continually checking that none of the awaking ninja noticed them.

"Wat do ah so wit de boy now den?" Jiro asked as he motioned his gourd at the boy almost lazily. He'd already stood up defensively, preparing his sand for an attack.

"We have no choice than to change our plans." Kura said as if was obvious. "The Jinchuriki already knows of our presence, we can't simply let him go off to tell everyone about us. We'll continue our initial plan and take him with us, by force if we have to." She turned to the redhead boy. "Tell me, what is your name boy?"

The redhead pause and shot her a cold defiant glare. "Sabaku no Gaara."

Kura gave a short business nod before turning from him to Kimi. "You may have been a selfish brat yesterday, but you're still a ninja of Onigakure. Report your findings of the Jinchuriki Gaara and whether you find him suitable to join our village."

Kimi straightened to attention like a hardened soldier, looking straight ahead as she gave her report. "Hai. I met the boy while on my preassigned responsibility which I mistakenly failed to completely. He is noticeably mentally unstable. I noticed a berserker seal on the outer ring of seals over his heart. Ichirou was able to gain control of him for a certain amount of time. He mention the 'gits' of the village not noticing another soul sealed into the boy. I could not get more information of the second identity due to him rambling on about how he hasn't had any sake in over a hundred years. Apparently the past Jinchurikis were forbidden to consume alcohol in fear of their tenants becoming loose."

"_WAT_?!!" Jiro spit out his drink in shock and turned to Gaara with waterfall tears flowing down his face comically. "Ah feel so s'rry fer ya man…" he said with dramatic sympathy as he put a hand on his shoulder, making the redhead want to back away. But he still had to understand why mother was quiet this whole time. He didn't feel the urge to kill everyone in existence for a while now. It scared him, but he also felt… calmer.

"Is there anything else Kimi?" Kura asked ignoring Jiro's outburst. Kimi grinned and went and hugged the shocked boy from behind suggestively.

"Yeah, isn't he just _precious_?" she purred as she nuzzled her whisker-marked cheek against his increasingly red cheek. "Nothing like my strong sex god Ichirou, but more in a delicate sort of way."

Kura snorted and rolled her eyes. Jiro cracked up at the blushing redhead as his face became darker than his hair. "Yer a frikin' pedo ya know dat?!" he asked rhetorically.

Kimi pouted. "At least I'm not gay." she shot back.

"Ah'm not gay ya Hime!" Jiro growled.

"Then what about that one time-"

"Shut up already!" Kura cut off, making them become quiet immediately. "I swear the two of you should still be held by your mothers' apron strings!"

"Aw c'mon now! Dat ol' bat has got ta be the scariest bitch in existence!" Jiro shuddered, remembering his own mother in Onigakure. "Weh don't need ta bring 'er into dis!"

Kimi shivered. "Yeah, it's bad enough _mine's_ in the council of elders!"

"Ya know, ah've been meanin' ta ask ye about dat. Yer ma Byakko's still alive n' well, doesn't look a day after a thous'nd, n' still she'd not de head o' yer clan?" Jiro asked incredulously.

"Oh that's simple really, you see my mom's not from the Kitsune clan, she was married into the Kitsune clan from the Akomachi clan, so she couldn't take the title of head of the Kitsune clan after my father went to join Inari. Plus, she's going to join my father with Inari soon anyway. It has to be either me or Zettai, and I sure as hell am not going to become the clan head! I'd practically become the leader of Onigakure if I did that!" Kimi declared defiantly in a matter-of-fact way.

"Und weh all know how _dat's_ gunna beh…" Jiro shuddered comically, making a vein appear on Kimi's head.

"What the fuck do you mean by _that_?!" Kimi growled.

Kura resisted the urge to sigh. It really wasn't that bad being the head of your clan. She'd taken over that job about a century ago for her own clan, but then again, a person doesn't make a clan. "Refrain from continuing your useless babble in _ningen_ territory. Next you'll be telling them _how_ to get to Onigakure." Kura growled, resisting the killing intent that threatened to leak as her annoyance at her immature comrades grew with every passing second. The two quickly quieted again like trained kits. In a way there were, but like most kits they got distracted a few seconds later, so she had to get her orders in before their ADD kicked in.

"Jiro, immobilized the boy. Don't kill him, just use a weak genjutsu to make him and Ichirou to fall asleep. I want to see if the third soul in the boy will try to confront us." she snapped like a trained military general about to set her soldiers to accomplish a difficult mission. Jiro nodded quickly doing a series of hand seals unlike yet similar to the ningen seals before Gaara could lash out his sand in defense. The boy slumped down in the ground with Jiro and Kura supervising if there was any change.

"Kimi." Kura said not turning to Kimi and kept her gaze locked on the redhead boy. The crimson cloaked girl eagerly looked up in attention. "Pack our things." Kimi's shoulders sagged.

"W-what?!" she complained.

"You heard me, if you're going to act like an immature kit, I'm going to treat you like one." Kura said sternly. Sensing that Kimi was going to say something, she cut her off before she could. "Unless you want me to wait and leave your punishment for acting so carelessly in a ningen village to the elders?"

That shut her up. Kimi sulkingly went to pack the little belongings they had in their hotel room, grumbling about old hags needing to get laid and getting that stick out of their ass.

* * *

Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn, he blinked and looked around his surroundings. He must have fallen asleep in the training grounds again…

He got up and cracked his back, doing his morning stretches to get ready for a light workout before going to eat breakfast at Ichiraku and then going to his apartment to change. He set out on a light jog which progressively got faster around the training grounds as he tried to wake Naru up from within his mind. Naru really wasn't a morning person, but he needed to wake him up so he could talk to Zettai and still continue training before going to meet up with his team.

* * *

Sakura woke up that morning feeling refreshed and energized. She never realized how much she loved having a bed until she went on that mission to Wave. Sleeping on the floor sucked! Not to mention she couldn't take a shower until they got to Tazuna's house. But now that they'd gotten back she made sure to be more grateful. Like being more grateful that she didn't have to eat the disgusting rations Kakashi-sensei gave them to eat. Being more grateful she could take showers everyday while she was in the village so she could smell pretty for Sasuke-kun. And being more grateful to Sasuke-kun for saving them back at the bridge from that hunter-nin. She didn't believe that idiot Naruto could of done it. Pu-_lease_! That dobe can't even tie shoelaces!

Sakura blinked, pausing in midmotion as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror in her room. What were shoelaces? She shrugged, she bet Sasuke would be able to tie them anyway. She let out a fangirl squeal at the thought of her favorite bishie, only to shoot a glare at the wall of her room as her civilian brother banged his fist against it in annoyance.

"_Some_ people are _trying_ to _sleep_!" his grumbled could be heard through the wall that separated their rooms.

"_Yeah_?! Well _some_ people are aspiring to be _competent_ _ninja_!" she snapped back as she kicked the wall back.

"You two keep quiet up there!" Sakura's civilian mother's voice could be heard from below in the kitchen.

"But _Mooom_! Shonou started it!" she whined as she stepped out of her room and looked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Her pinkette mother turned and shot her a stern glare as she brandished a wooden spoon dripping with pancake batter menacingly. "I don't _care_ who _started_ it young lady! But I'll _finish_ it!" she threatened.

Sakura quickly nodded and ran off to finish getting ready. She always wondered why her mother wasn't a kunoichi. She made a dirty wooden spoon look as threatening as a poisoned kunai. But Sakura was glad she was the only one in her family to ever become a ninja. It made her feel special.

She was about to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth, when an older teenager with dark red hair slip past her into the bathroom and shut the door in her face. "_Ugh_!! Shonou you _jerk_! Get out of the bathroom, I need to brush my teeth!" she growled as she banged her fist repeatedly against the door.

"_Sakuraaaaa_! Quit trying to break down the door and wait your _turn_ like _everyone_ else!" her mom's threatening yelled reached her from downstairs, making her immediately stop. She crossed her arms and pouted as she waited besides the door for her older brother to get out. She fumed angrily as her she heard Shonou's snickering. He was going this on _purpose_! _URGH_! She was _so_ going to get back at him! And she wanted to be there early today _too_ so she could spend more time with her Sasuke-kun!

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, Sasuke sat enjoying the peaceful morning, the sun's rays shining down through his window, the birds chirped outside his apartment like every morning as he munch on his breakfast of tomatoes. Yup, ignoring the fact that Itachi ruined his life for _one_ second in his life, Sasuke permitted himself to have a relaxed sigh in content at how nice this morning was.

But the peace was not to be. A high pitch giggle interrupted his peaceful morning, bringing back the almost permanent scowl on his face. Fangirls… the _second_ greatest bane of his existence. His head whipped to his window, but saw no one there. He could have sworn… A loud sneeze that sounded like ripping paper broke the silence.

He sniffed, getting over his sneeze, waiting a second in case another one snuck in before he deemed he wasn't getting sick.

Ok, today was already too weird for his tastes.

He stepped out of his apartment, making sure he locked the door behind him in case of a fangirl raid and set off to go be early where Team 7 always met up.

* * *

Naru paid for his ramen before dashing out of Ichiraku, headed for his own dingy apartment all the while sporting a huge grin. He needed to take a quick shower to get rid of the sweat from his training before meeting up with his team. Though he really wished he was in Naruto's mind right now, but he was forced to take over Naruto's body so he could talk in private with Naruko and Zettai. Naru pouted. Why did they always have to leave him out of everything?!

* * *

"Hey Sakura! Aren't you going to eat some breakfast?" Sakura's mom called after her as she dashed toward the door, only pausing to put her sandals on.

"Nope! I'm no a diet remember?" she rolled her eyes and turned around and saw her mom giving her an incredulous look while Shonou was busy shoveling down pancakes at the table.

"_Another_ diet?" her mom asked, not understanding why teenage girls starved themselves to be skinny for the boy they liked.

"With all the diets you go on Sakura, you'll stay as flat as a ten year old boy forever!" Shonou commented cheerfully as he munched on his pancakes, giving her a clear view of his half-masticated food.

Sakura gave him a disgusted glared. "Shut up Shonou! I don't see _you_ with a girlfriend! And with table manners like _that_, it's no wonder!"

"Aw c'mon Sakura! I'm only giving you're a guy's opinion! Not all of us like flat twigs! We like girls with delicious curves and bouncin' boobs!" he said with a perverted grin as he made hourglass curved hand motions which quickly changed to looked like they were groping imaginary boobs.

"_Mooom_!" Sakura whined.

Her mom distractedly turned to them as she flipped over another pancake. "What? He's a growing boy. He's just expressing himself in a healthy way." she said simply as she went back to cooking.

"Yeah Sakura! I'm just _expressing_ myself!" Shonou said smugly before shoveling another pancake in his mouth.

"God! You're almost as bad a Naruto!" Sakura screech in frustration as she slammed the door behind her that morning as she left her house.

* * *

A solitary nuisance, the fangirl stalks its prey.

Sasuke whipped around to look over his shoulder as he heard another giggle. That one sounded perverted… He quickly turned to his left as he heard another one to his left. He froze hearing a fangirl roar.

Breaking into a run suddenly alerts the other fangirls in a fifty mile radius. Soon there's a giant mob of fangirls chasing the lone Sasuke.

Suddenly the fangirl pounces her prey.

A fangirl can consume eight times it's bodyweight. The fangirl hisses the other fangirls away.

The other fangirls will have to wait their turn.

* * *

**Fox: heh… and that's the national geographic special on fangirls**

**Neko: lol XD firetrucks…**

**Fox: O_o wtf?**

* * *

**Shonou (pronounced Syun Ou) **doesn't really mean anything by itself, but as a name it means _cherry blossoms_

**Neko: lol so like Sakura's brother's name also means cherry blossoms :D**

**Fox: man, I'd feel sorry for **_**that**_** guy, I mean having **_**Sakura**_** for a sister and being named after a **_**flower**_** too… **

********

DX

**… well at least he seems to get a kick out of teasing her…**

**Neko: you're mean… :O**

**Fox: I think we've gone over this before… trippy d****éjà vu man…**

**Neko: …um…ok, then! :D so I'll personally give kudos to anyone who knows why Kimi's mom is called Byakko Akomachi! Remember folks! My kudos are like gold! Their worth a lot and **_**shiny**_**! **

**Fox: (snorts) oh god… **_**more**_** fanmail and **_**not**__**enough**_** reviews…**

**Neko: I guess they can leave their answer as a review… :D yeah lets go with that!**


	9. Complications

**Fox: ok Marc, you seriously need to stop complaining since here's a new update so nyeh :P**

**Neko: XD thanx fellow member of the SPUFF siblinghood for actually helping me make Foxy-hime keep writing! YOSH!**

**Fox: have I ever told you that your little junk food group is gross? Not just because of the crap you guys consider food, but because spuff could also mean****-**

**Neko: (covers Fox's mouth) ehehehe ):D you really know too much slag for you own good Foxy-hime**

**Fox: -_-' (at least I didn't start a junk food cult…)**

* * *

**Onigakure**

_Chapter 8:_

_Complications_

"_Fuck_ you! I ain't telling you _shit_! Ya _hear_ me? _Ain't_ _telling_ you _squat_ you fuckers!" the possessed boy broke into a fit of maniacal laughter, which made Kura's eyebrow twitch as the boy's face twisted insanely, marring the boy's looks. Jiro chugged down another gourd too keep himself from showing outward disgust, maybe from even puking at the display of the third identity in the boy.

"Hey _bitch_! Let me go and then _maybe_ I'll let you live after I have my way with you!" he leered lecherously at Kura since her black cloak was draped over her shoulders, exposing her generous bust and lithe acrobatic built body which was only slightly hidden by her black waistcoat over her long-sleeved fishnet shirt, but not by her tight black pants which hugged her well toned legs almost lovingly.

"Oi listen here you bastard! You can insult _me_ all you want, but once you insult Kura-chan, you've _crossed_ _the_ _line_!" Jiro growled viciously, not even slurring once as he stepped in front of her possessively. Kura sighed at Jiro's inability to ignore anyone who insulted her in any way, shape, or form. It made him too loud and hotheaded. Not to mention it caused him to sober up too quickly. Personally, she preferred a drunk happy-go-lucky Jiro over a sober grouchy one.

"Jiro, let it go." she commanded leniently as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll deal with the little parasite."

"B-but Kura-chan!" he protested, but shrank back as she short him a stern 'no nonsense' glare. "Hai, Kura…" he said in a subordinate resignation.

Kura walked up to the redhead boy who gave her a sneer. "Not going to hide behind your little lackey anymore _eh_ slut? Just fucking _try_ it! I dare you to fucking touch me! I'll fuck you up so-"

"Shut up." Kura snapped coldly. "I don't think I'll ever care who you were before you brought us yokai a bad name. All I know and care about is getting rid of you. I don't sense any yoki from you, in fact, your soul is human, but you've possessed this boy and have imbalanced his mental stability and blamed it on a _yokai_, and _that_ I cannot forgive."

"Yeah? And what are you going to do? _Kill_ me? I'm _sealed_ into this little fucker! Get rid of _me_ and _he_ dies too you bitch!" he laughed.

"I was going to eventually kill the boy to extract the yokai from him. I'm still considering if I should make the boy one of our own when I do," she said flippantly as if mentioning the weather, making the parasite hesitate as he realized he'd lost his advantage. "But I still can't do that." She visibly saw the parasite restrain from sighing in relief and mentally smirked before continuing. "You see, I've only just brought two humans back to life just a few days ago and the very little chakra I've replenished is what's keeping me awake right now. I can't even use my simplest sealing jutsu to keep you locked up in the boy's subconscious until I can finally get rid of your parasitic existence. Now if you were me, what would _you_ do?"

He gulped, losing his nerve as she calmly explained how she planned to kill him. This bitch was serious! He never thought anyone would be able to kill him, even years ago when he'd been human priest and thought he'd been immortal. That was until that stupid yokai tried to seal him in a kettle! A stupid fucking _teapot_! He'd used, in a move of desperation, his own sealing jutsu to bind the yokai with him. If he was going down, he'd bring the fucker down with him! He was supposed to be fucking immortal dammit! That's what he'd _signed_ _up_ _for_ when he'd joined that stupid cult dedicated to Jashin!

"Your lack of an answer speaks volumes." Kura cut into his thoughts. "I can see your fear, your helplessness, your anger… you can't hide anything from me. I can hear your heart rate increase, you're avoiding eye contact, you've unknowingly increased your rate of blinking by a fraction of a second, our conversation has had you on the defensive this whole time. You are a complete liar, you've been trying to act confident when your instincts tell you to run that's why you've been searching vainly for a way for you to escape. You know your trapped and your not sure how to get out. You don't want to answer me because you already know the inevitable at this point and fear it. I can see all of this so do not try to deny it." she finished, with her red eyes flashing with a eerie glow within the shadows of her hood.

The Jashinist priest narrowed his eyes, licking his lips before he retorted. "What the fuck do you care _bitch_? Quit playing your fucking mind games and just get it over with already! Kill the little fucker! It's the _only_ way to get _rid_ of _me_!" he roared, practically foaming rabidly.

Jiro watched in awe as Kura mentally picked the third soul apart. She was relying on one of the basic lessons a genin in Onigakure had to learn, only she was a master at it. She wasn't one of the Kyuubis for nothing, if her age wasn't an indication at her level of intelligence. He never paid as much attention to body language as Kura, and had preferred to just learn enough for him to be able to be an excellent actor if the situation called for it.

Kura let a small smirk curve her lips, not like it could be seen underneath her hood. "I already told you that I can't yet. Perhaps in two months or so when I've restored my chakra reserves to a fourth of what they used to be." she drawled with disinterest, bringing her hand up to examine her nails. She noticed the possessed boy open his mouth to yell something out, but she suddenly appeared behind him, using a speed not even humans could see she hit a pressure point to knock him out. He let out a groan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and passed out onto the ground.

Jiro took a step forward and examined the boy. "I'll help wit' sealin' at least de parasite, just tell meh where he's sealed." he said, slowly reverting to his usual drunken self as he drank some more Ogre Killer.

"He wasn't sealed properly." Kura yawned drowsily. Jiro quickly rushed to her side and helped her sit down. "It was more like attempted fusion and then sealed. I found some files on the jinchuriki in the Kazekage's office last night. The man was an insane priest. The information was completely wrong when it explained how Ichirou got sealed away though. The priest is said to be an ikiryō and had turned into a demon, but both you and I know that's not completely true." Kura paused to yawn again as her eyelids started to droop sleepily. "They were put in the boy while still in his mother's womb so they've been sealed at the boy's navel where they could have entered through the mother. It wasn't surprising that the mother died, Ichirou's yoki poisoned her system and only kept her living long enough so that the boy would live. I also detect a berserker seal on the boy, one that I'm currently too weak to get rid of, but with you sealing the ikiryō away he'll only feel the natural murdering tendencies of the berserker seal but won't act on them since the ikiryō won't be constantly demanding blood. I'm not sure how Ichirou got sealed with the priest, but I have my suspicions. They only way to know for sure is to ask Ichirou himself… but for now… the boy… will… be… in… con…trol…." she finished before falling asleep. Jiro's eyes softened as he picked her up bridal style. She was still weak from reviving those two humans and instead of resting like she was supposed to, she'd snuck into the Kazekage's office, mentally crippled an insane ikiryō, and helped block it from its host. She was going to wear herself out this way! He smiled, but he'd be there to help her back on her feet even if she didn't feel the same way he did.

"Now where's mah sake…" he mumbled as he looked around for another gourd to drink. He was _waaay_ to sober right now….

* * *

"So you got it? Zettai asked impatiently.

Naruto shot him a glare as he struggled the weird hand seals most that obviously weren't made for human hands. The yokai hand seals were twenty-nine in total unlike the twelve zodiac-based ningen hand seals-which were actually part of the yokai hand seals only with different names.

"Zettai-kun, you haven't even taught us anything beside the hand seals!" Naruko complained, pouting cutely as she struggled to do the Nankan hand seal, one of the more difficult hand seals meant for barrier jutsus.

"Yeah but the two of you can't even do anymore than the twelve seals ningen know without messing up." Zettai yawned and stretched. "Plus, the chakra I'm using the keep myself out of the cage is almost gone. I'm beat!"

Naruko pouted. "You made it look so easy though…" she mumbled sourly.

"That's due to years of training and being double jointed in my human form." Zettai lectured as he took out a pair of red reading glasses and fiddled with them to cause a sharp sheen.

"_Whaaat_? I'm not double-jointed!" Naruko whined while Naruto stopped trying to do the hand seals and shot Zettai a furious glare.

"You mean to tell us that if you weren't double-jointed, you wouldn't be able to do all of these hand seals?" Naruto asked murderously.

Zettai smiled cheerfully, not noticing Naruto's killing intent. "Exactly!" he chirped, only for his face to be introduced to Naruto's fist not a second later.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled as he decked Zettai in the face, sending him flying into the opposite wall before falling down into the murky water like a pile of unconscious bricks. "You could've fucking said that _before_!"

"Naruto-kun…" Naruko said softy as she walked up to him and pulled his arm to her as she saw him headed off to pummel Zettai some more. "Come on now, we can talk about this like _civil_ beings right?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto looked like he wanted to protest, but gave in with a sigh. "Fine, if you really want to talk to the Kitsune-teme…" Naruto walked up to Zettai and kicked him the ribs painfully, but successfully flipping him over onto his back so he wouldn't drown in the ankle-high sewer water.

"What did I say about being _civil_ Naruto-kun?" Naruko scowled cutely as she put her hands on her hips.

"What? I _am_ being civil. Me _not_ being civil is breaking more than a few ribs." Naruto grumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looking away stubbornly.

Naruko sighed and palmed her face. "Do you have to be so violent? Why can't we all just get along?" she asked rhetorically. She looked up at the ceiling and frowned when she saw Naru trying to flirt (and failing pathetically) with the pink banshee. "Hey why do you think Naru likes her anyway?"

"Who?" Naruto asked as he took out a stick out of seemingly nowhere and started poking Zettai's broken ribs with it.

"Hey! Stop that!" Naruko snapped as she snatched the stick away. "And I'm taking about that Sakura girl."

Naruto shrugged. "How the hell should I know? She's annoying as yell, not even cute, and as flat as a ten year old boy."

"Wow, if only she heard you…" Naruko said in dismay at his insensitivity.

"Don't deny that you don't like her." Naruto grumbled.

"Of course I don't like her! Why would I like her when Ino's _way_ hotter and actually has a _proportionate_ forehead?" Naruko asked as she flipped back some of her hair.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto agreed while discreetly wiping away a nosebleed as he got the mental image of the two blondes together.

"Ugh… What the hell?" Zettai mumbled as he got up, somehow managing to keep a lecherous grin while rubbing his bruised face. "Did I just hear you'd do Ino?"

Naruko shrugged. "I really don't have a preference, I'd go for a guy or a girl, but I know Naruto's still convinced he's hetero."

"I'm not gay." Naruto groused.

"Hah! Yeah _right_ you're not!" Naru suddenly snapped sarcastically, bringing the mindscape occupants' attention to the blond boy sitting on one of the thrones.

"Aren't you supposed to be controlling the body?" Zettai deadpanned as he pointed at him.

"I _am_! I'm on the chair aren't I?" Naru said obnoxiously, squinting.

"You better not damn well ruin our image!" Naruko snapped with her hands on her hips. "Everyone's supposed to think we're an idiot!"

"They'll probably think he went brain-dead for a while, it's no problem." Naruto waved off uncaringly.

"Yeah, yeah! Wait-_hey_!" Naru protested when he realized Naruto's insult.

"Oh, by the way, I'm going to take over later, I have an idea for how to fix a problem of mine, so make sure you're alone before you come and wake me up because I'll be using Zettai's chakra." Naruto said as he made his way to the hallways of his mindscape toward his personalized room.

"I wonder what he has in mind." Zettai mumbled.

"Hey come back here you bastard!" Naru yelled after the pale blond.

"Just give it up Naru-kun, you won't win, plus your sensei's about to get there in three,…" Naruko drawled.

"Aw c'mon! Seriously?"

"2,…"

"Agh! Fine!" Naru looked up at the ceiling, his eyes becoming unfocused right as Naruko said one.

"Well the idiot's got a concussion again. I guess I should heal it…" Zettai said neutrally before he got a goofy grin on his face. "Hey, does this mean we can have some time together now?" he asked Naruko, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe…" Naruko replied huskily as she winked at him.

The great demon lord flew back with a massive nosebleed. Naruko crossed her arms and turned back to looked up at the ceiling to watch how Naru made himself into an even more of an idiot. "Heh, serves the pervert right." she said smugly with a smirk curving her lips.

* * *

"Dobe…" Sasuke scoffed as he saw Naruto being hit _once again _by Sakura's punch.

Sakura huffed and went to stand next to him, much to the Uchiha's annoyance as she asked him for a date. Sasuke glanced at the dobe, expecting the blond to bounce right back like usual after being hit by the banshee, but stopped short when he saw the blond looking away with a brain-dead expression. Sasuke had to do a double take as he saw a small trail of blood start to drip down from his hair. He barely had a moment to wonder if Naruto was brain damaged when a puff of smoke alerted them their sensei's arrival.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late I got hit by a runaway cabbage cart and had to go to the hospital because I got a splinter, but then when I got there, the pretty nurse didn't have any tweezers so being the gentleman I am, I offered to help look all over the hospital just for a-"

"_LIAR_!" Naruto and Sakura cut off. Sasuke eye slightly twitched when he realized there was no blood on Naruto anymore. Was the dobe faking it?

Kakashi pouted. "I didn't even get to finish…"

* * *

Kimi narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Jiro walked into the hotel room with Gaara over his shoulder and Kura in his arms. "What happened?" she asked as she rushed over and took Gaara from his shoulder, easily lifting the thin boy as if he was as light as a feather.

"Ah sealed de third guy, so de kid's 'n control now." he said as he gently put Kura down on a bed.

"The kid must be an insomniac…" she mumbled as she stared at the dark rings around his eyes as she sat down on her own bed, laying the boy down with his head on her lap.

"Hmm?" Jiro turned to her questioningly as he drank out of a gourd which seemed to come out of nowhere, though Kimi knew he'd whipped it out from one of the storage seals on the inside of his cloak.

"They kind of make him look like a raccoon though." Kimi chuckled as she lightly ran her finger around the rings.

Jiro's eyes softened as he saw how she gently ran her fingers through his red hair, the same shade as his brother's. He's never admit it, but he felt sorry for her. To be away from her fiancé for so long… He didn't blame her for being a drunk idiot last night. After all, she was still considered really young in Onigakure and Ichirou was naturally stupid (or at least Jiro considered himself the smarter twin since he knew Ichirou was known to be the stronger twin). A yokai lives longer, and sometimes time seems to go faster, but they age slower than humans in some aspects, it all depended on the person. Sure, Kimi had matured faster than most yokai girls, but she was still considered really young in yokai society. His thoughts drifted to a certain silver haired kitsune he knew and blushed. He took another swig of his sake, pretending his flushed face was because of his intoxication. She was probably the smartest kitsune he knew, and usually the basis of his theories.

He really shouldn't thing too deeply on things though. He tended to get as philosophical as a pot smoker and as emotional as an angsty teenager. No one liked to deal with a sad drunk, and thinking of Kura and how she'd never return his feelings while he drank himself away didn't help. He tried to stifle a sniffle as he turning his back to Kimi, but it was useless to try to hide something from a fox.

"Are you- are you _crying_?" Kimi asked in disbelief as her fox ears twitched as if not believing she'd heard right.

"_No_." Jiro mentally cursed himself when his voice cracked. Damn! he'd drunk too much, too fast and it was catching up with him.

"Oh my Inari! You're _crying_!" Kimi burst out laughing disbelievingly.

"Shud'up ya Hime!" he growled, waving his gourd of sake around menacingly only to loose his balance and fell on his rear, spilling his sake on himself, eliciting more laughter from his teammate and a string of curses from himself.

"Shut the hell up! The both of you!" Kura groaned sternly as she turned to her side, her back facing them. "We're leaving before nightfall, we can't get the ningen too suspicious once they realize their jinchuuriki is missing."

"Yes ma'am." the two of them hushed in unison simply out of reflex, they knew that tone of voice all too well from their mothers when they're tired. If anything came between them and their sleep, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

_**So brat, what the hell do you need my chakra for?**_ Kyuubi asked late in the afternoon when Naru gave Naruto complete control of his body again in a random training ground far away from the village.

_Well, considering you _forgot_ to mention a _small_ detail about having to be double jointed, _he snapped sarcastically. _I figured out a way for you to fix that problem._

_**And how's that?**_ Zettai asked disbelievingly.

_Your chakra is potent enough cripple my hands and then regenerating them to increase the flexibility in my hands and the depth of the sockets, making me double jointed_ Naruto explained.

_That's crazy Naruto-kun!_ Naruko cut in worriedly. _If something goes wrong you could permanently cripple your hands and won't be able to be a ninja anymore!_

_**She's right brat.**_ Zettai said seriously. _**There's no real guarantee that this'll work, but if it does, I'll be able to teach you my jutsu properly. Are you willing to risk your life as a ninja for this?**_

_Of course I am, I came up with the idea didn't I? I wouldn't even suggest something that I wasn't serious about _Naruto said, equally as serious.

_I hope you know what you're doing you two…_ Naruko said in resignation after a moment's pause.

_**Alright then kit, you can draw out my chakra now.**_ Naruto nodded and concentrated on drawing out the second chakra source. He winced as he concentrated on keeping the demonic red chakra covering his hands like a molten blanket that continually fluctuated and tore away at his flesh.

_**Just a few more minutes and I'll be done**_ Kyuubi reminded as the chakra burned away at Naruto's hands and began regenerating them just as quickly.

_Do you really have to do this?_ Naruko asked, thinking the whole thing was stupid.

_It's a little too late for that_ Naruto groused as he bit his lower lip to keep from screaming out in pain, drawing out blood.

_**Done!**_ Zettai concluded after what seemed like hours when in actuality was only a few minutes. _**Now all we have to do is check if it work.**_

Naruto quickly cut his connection to Zettai's chakra and let out groan as his vision blurred. _Aw crap, that was stupid…_ he mumbled as his vision began to darken.

_But did it work?_

* * *

**Ikiryō **means _living ghost_, in Japanese mythology it's a manifestation of the soul of a person separate from their body, most of the time with malicious intentions so is sometimes mistaken for a demon

**Nankan** means _barrier_

**Yokai **means _demon_

**Yoki **is _demon spirit energy _(chakra = spirit energy + physical energy)

**Ningen** means _human_

* * *

**Neko: AH! Before we forget! I also wanna thank Nulled Lucied who was the only one who even **_**tried**_** to figure out why Kimi's mom is called Byakko Akomachi! And even though their answer was kinda wrong, they still get a lucky golden kudo since it was sorta right! **_**Yaaaaaay**_**! XD now onto Foxy-hime who knows the right answer!**

**Fox: (what are we a news crew? Oo') urm, thanks I guess, so uh Byakko means **_**white fox**_** meaning as in a pure, holy fox (you know, as in the one's that serve the kami Inari? yeah…) and Akomachi is the name of female kistunes that serve Inari e_e' the name is kinda redundant once you know what it means…**


End file.
